Añicos
by Cobain-Chan
Summary: *One-Shot* YohxAnnaxManta(mas o menos XP) ¿Qué piensa La itako acerca de Manta e Yoh?...Un fic deprimente desde el punto de vista de Anna... --Dedicado a Natty chan, a mis ídolas y a Gimi-chan-- r&r(opcional)


---- Añicos ----  
  
Siempre he pensado que Yoh es una persona afortunada. Tiene todo lo que a mi me falta. Esa sonrisa, con la que rompe cualquier situación no digna de preocupación, con la que construye esperanza y fe en todos nosotros, esa con la que me enamoré...Esa es la que me falta.  
  
Pero a veces quisiera que nunca riera con aquella sonrisa por que, aunque signifique muchos de los mas hermosos y sinceros sentimientos...nunca...es dirigida para mi... Es verdad, Yoh tiene muy buenos amigos, hay que admitirlo, ellos darían su vida por la de él, como él daría la suya por la de ellos....por ellos, sus amigos.  
  
Él ha sacrificado muchas cosas por ellos...y aunque yo sé que es por el bien de todos ellos no puedo evitar romperme en mil añicos...los cuales nadie los juntará, los cuales se quedarán ahí, esperando a que esa cálida sonrisa los repare...pero la cual nunca llegará... Esa vez, cuando me dijo que ya no le interesaba ser el Shaman King, sino hasta que la batalla haya pasado...esa vez mi alma se ahogó entre los sollozos que reprimía mi pecho. Era comprensible, eran momentos críticos, era un desorden total, pero... Por lo único que nos unía un poco, ese sueño que desde muy pequeños cuando nuestro compromiso fue arreglado, lo compartimos, ese sueño por el cual he luchado mucho, por el cual he tenido que llevar esta capa fría e indiferente... en esos momentos, al decirme aquello, todo esto se fue por el caño, sin nada de importancia se quedaron...¿O es acaso que nunca tuvieron importancia?...Para mi si lo tuvieron y mucha, tanto que para cumplirlo me convertí en otra...no, yo soy así, lo único que cambió en mi fue que me encerré en mi burbuja...Una despiadada llena de frialdad e indiferencia...y ahora no puedo salir de ella...pero...yo no soy mala...No...No lo soy!  
  
...Pero a veces me haces pensar que si lo soy...  
  
Muchas personas, la mayoría de ustedes, creen que soy una mujer sin sentimientos y perversa... Si pasaran un día, uno solo, en mi lugar, comprenderían y se quedarían callados para siempre... Soy muy fuerte y gracias a ello no me he muerto de la amarga depresión que me a acompañado desde siempre...pero esta fuerza se está quedando con él, como mi alma y corazón ya le pertenecen...me estoy quedando débil por amarlo tanto y estoy muriendo poco a poco al ver que todo lo que le he doy yace tirado junto a él, sin ser recibido...aún no se da cuenta que le he dado mi vida, mi corazón, mi alma...mi amor...  
  
"Entonces , ¿te quedarás a cenar, Manta?" ...Manta, su mejor amigo y la persona mas importante para Yoh... Ahora nos encontramos camino a casa, después de un cansado día de clases...y ellos, Manta e Yoh caminan juntos mientras conversan entre risas...y yo los sigo, con la mirada en alto y muy distante de ellos...muy atrás. Observándolos, solo observándolos.  
  
"Si no es mucha molestia"  
  
"Manta, eres mi amigo, no hay ninguna molestia"  
  
"Gracias, Yoh"  
  
"Bien! Entonces iremos juntos a casa a cenar! ^_^ "  
  
"Claro que si! ^_^ "  
  
Hago mis pasos mas cortos y lentos hasta detenerme totalmente, y Amidamaru, el espíritu de él, se me acerca...es le único que se da cuenta que ya no los seguía.  
  
"Señorita Anna?"  
  
"Manta es...su primer amigo humano"  
  
"Uh? Señorita Anna ,¿esta bie-  
  
"Eso es lo que pasa, Amidamaru" Dejando al espíritu samurai confundido, sigo mi paso, pausando y calmado. Ese es el pretexto que siempre doy...y que siempre me doy. Manta es su primer amigo humano...Por eso él lo estima mucho y se preocupa por él. Manta es un buen amigo, no le importó que Yoh no fuera como él, no le importó que Yoh fuera shaman, él fue el primero en no llamarlo "Hijo del diablo" solo por que podía ver a los espíritus, y ha ganado el cariño de Yoh.  
  
Lo envidio.  
  
Siempre cuando pienso en eso, una nostálgica sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios. No puedo evitar decirlo pero...  
  
Yo fui la primera en amar a Yoh como la persona que es...Yo, desde niña fui su amiga. Aunque no como la manera que él desearía, le di(y doy) apoyo y cariño. Yo fui la primera...  
  
...Yo soy humana...también.  
  
Por lo tanto yo debería ocupar el lugar de Manta...pero no es así.  
  
Manta es como yo, los dos queremos a Yoh, los dos deseamos lo mejor para él, lo apoyamos y rezamos por él. Los dos, al ver una estrella fugas, nuestro deseo es que los sueños de Yoh se cumplan. Los dos compartimos un sentimiento hacia Yoh... La única diferencia es que yo siento amor por Yoh, y...y que le apoyo, cariño, afecto y buenos deseos de Manta si son recibidos por Yoh...los míos...No.  
  
...Camino alejada de él, y aunque vaya cerca, jamás escuchará mis sollozos de lamentación y suplica...  
  
Desgarrante verdad, llega y acaba con mi alma, dejándola en miles de añicos, los cuales cada uno de estos explotan en deprimentes llantos, llantos de agonía y dolor, que suplican y gritan por que esa cálida sonrisa llegue y los repare...Que piden, imploran y suplican que el dueño de aquella sonrisa los ame...Me ame.  
  
Y mientras veo, como él y su pequeño amigo, su mas querido ser en este mundo, se van juntos; mientras veo como se encariñan y se aman; mientras sucede enfrente de mis ojos(...en esos momentos, desearía ser ciega...)mientras veo que en ellos puede nacer algo mas que su valiosa amistad...mientras, yo estaré en mil añicos y entre llantos de depresión y rabia; yo estaré muriéndome en mi oscuridad.  
  
Yo siempre estaré aquí.  
  
Encerrada en mi burbuja, hasta que decidas algún día romperla y por fin recibir todo lo que te di, hasta que te des cuenta de que aquí estoy, gritando y elevando mis manos para alcanzar las tuyas. Esperando hambrienta esa dulce unión de labios y alma...esperando tu amor...  
  
Y aunque me este quedando en añicos y este muriéndome poco a poco, dolorosamente, llena de rabia y deprimentes lagrimas que no tienen fin, Yo siempre te amaré y solo por eso...  
  
Yo siempre estaré aquí...esperando tu cálida sonrisa...Aunque tardes la eternidad.  
  
----FIN----  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~ Mis Patéticas Y Aburridas Notas xD ~  
  
Aquí me encuentro con un fic deprimente ¿qué puedo decir? Solamente que espero que sea de su agrado y hayan comprendido las dolorosas palabras y pensamientos de nuestra querida Itako.  
  
Yo quise escribir este fic(aparte por matar aburrimiento xD) por que se me hace muy cruel todo lo que le pasa a Anna. Aunque es obvio que ella lo esconde, pero para nosotros es mas fácil saber que es lo que piensa. Por lo menos para mi. Y para ser sincera me encanto escribir esto.  
  
Después de tomarme casi un litro de coca-cola(para dejar a mi ropero en paz xD) se me paso la chibi-depresión por escribir este doloroso Fic. Así que podré pasar calmadamente con lo siguiente...*se va a un rincón a llorar dramáticamente* No! Necesito mas Coca-Cola!!...Ok...Ok, ya.* regresa* Ahora sí. Como iba a decir antes de mi ataque de llanto:  
  
---Este One-Shot esta dedicando a mi amiga Sweet G y a mis ídolas! Ellas ya saben que me refiero a ellas( sonó algo tonto? XD) les mando muchos saludos y les mando las Gracias! Al igual que mi querida Amiga Sweet G ^^- te quiero Gimi-chan!!! Y Gracias!!---  
  
---Especialmente para ti, Natty-chan! Por ser la mejor en esto!, te mando abrazos y los mejores deseos(por cierto cuando podré leer tu fic? T_T) y espero que puedas leer este intento de One-Shot ¡Gracias!---  
  
Bien, después de aclarar eso pequeños puntos ^^U es turno de agradecerles a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer este deprimente One-Shot!  
  
Ahora ya puedo irme tranquila * se va a su rincón * 


End file.
